secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives/2009
January intrusive edits? OK, I'm stepping back a bit from the editing back and forth. I have filed a problem report on the Wyre page, because it contains inaccurate information. The list of current residents is inaccurate. I won't get into a conversation with you about when I edited or why, but you should know that you have restored inaccurate information. And if you can't check it because you're on the teen grid? Oh well, too bad. And I'll note that you did NOT restore the page as I had edited it, you restored an older version. What really started me off, however, was that you edited my personal page. I'm sorry about the images, I was copying from the Caledon wiki, where I had made updates, and which has the images. The notoc is also allowed there. I have no problem with either of those edits. But why did you remove what you refered to as my "title"? That was just rude. And using the quotation marks, what was that all about? What do you know about my role on the main grid? Are you consistent? Are you going to go through and remove RP elements from other pages? Otenth 22:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :First off, I did restore the pages to the edits you have made recently. Check better next time. Secondly, the article bearing your name is not your personal page. Your personal page is located at User:Otenth, not Otenth Paderborn. Just like the Wikipedia article Microsoft doesn't belong to Microsoft, the case is the same here. I removed the title and others as it was not informative, but instead just empty roleplaying. SL Wikia is here to serve real information, not fiction. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 12:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I'm a system operator on SL Wikia, if you didn't look through my user page already. ::And if you didn't look at my user page, I was active in this wiki for several months after you first appeared but before you became active. (In fact, as "Hermione" on the SL history wiki, I was active before that.) Just because I backed away from this wiki after I realized it is overrun with teenage angst and sorely unsupported with any administrative assistance (check for how long people were pleading for more administrative control) doesn't mean I haven't contributed to it, nor that I don't care about it. As for the reversions, the most obvious one was: 08:56, 3 January 2009 SmileyBarry (Talk | contribs) m (384 bytes) (Reverted edits by Otenth (talk) to last version by SLH-Hermione) (undo). My apologies for not checking the content of the next one, which wasn't clearly marked. ::As for "empty roleplaying." That really is the problem here, isn't it? Who decides what's empty? You? You've never been on the Main Grid. How would you know what is empty? What happened to the neutral voice? Perhaps you should run your censor's eye over these pages, too: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Use_of_titles_in_Caledon http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Eva_Bellambi http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Pearse Now, as for "useful information", I own Orcadia (the estate, not the sim), so signaling a tongue-in-cheek light role-play for that estate isn't really empty of information. In addition, I was a tenant of Desmond Shang in Caledon Murdann, which, according to the practices of the Independent State of Caledon, gave me the right to use the title Duke of Murdann. Also not empty information. I no longer rent that sim from Des, but I now own one of my own named Murdann. So a certain continuity is there in that title. Also not empty information. Yes, the other titles are frivolous, but exist to let people in Caledon know that titles are for entertainment, not for beating one another over the head with. You have no reason to know that such things are important to the residents in Caledon, and that subtleties like letting people know you're not full of yourself are useful. ::If you want SL Wikia to serve "real information, not fiction" then I suggest you not alienate the tiny handful of people from the Main Grid who bother to pay any attention whatsoever to SL Wikia. For instance, the Independent State of Caledon page is out of date. The sim list has changed, there have been additional events, there's a new knight and a new ambassador. If you want "real information, not fiction" (and not, I might add, unfactual statements), you can learn to encourage people like me, who might eventually get around to updating those pages, or you can go look up the information yourself. You choose. ::And I suggest you be very even-handed when you decide that something is "fiction" and therefore worthy of deletion. For instance, why don't you go clean up all the fiction in the pages relating to the Teen Grid? You can even verify facts there. Otenth 20:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Some roleplaying is indeed fine. But to see why I don't like fiction here, let's look at Wikipedia. If you look closely at a page that even resembles in-universe styled content, you will obviously see a message above saying it is not wanted in Wikipedia. Same goes here. It's fine to write every tidbit of roleplaying and fiction you'd like, but don't make it seem like it's real. I may write a template soon which will be used to mark articles as referring to roleplaying sims, groups, etc., but for now try to keep it in balance. And I removed the titles as they barely contribute any info: so I know "John Doe" is the Duke of Someplace. How does that help me? Military groups' articles contain ranks which do help most of the time, but knowing one is a duke does not help me one bit unless I know the place completely and just forgot the person's rank. That's what I don't like: content that does not contribute one bit or contributes info that is too vague to make sense or help you see a bigger picture. In conclusion, monitor your roleplaying elements and try and keep them in balance. :::P.S.: I see you've hinted there that all teens contributing here are bad. Not true at all. Did you look at Daniel Voyager? (Recently 18) Or maybe Jester Spearmann? Or Me? -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 11:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::If I may weigh in here on the subject of roleplay: it seems to me that *all* of SL is roleplay (eg-Excalibur Longstaff is not in fact my RL name, it is a character role I play in an imaginary virtual world). If one limits one's wiki only to factual information, secondlife.wikia.com will be very light reading. I would suggest that the very value of this wiki comes from its enhancement of the roleplay inherent in the game. Having said that I agree entirely with the wikipedia approach emulated here. To the extend that this is an imaginary world we are describing as if it were a real physical world (and all the characters and dignitaries real), it is important to maintain a neutral tone in describing things in that world. ::::(P.S.-I started tutoring college level programming when I was a teenager...nothing wrong with level headed teens administering sites...some nights I wish I still had the energy level of my teen years :D) --Excalibur Longstaff 21:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) February Jago Constantine Hi, SmileyBarry, you reverted my categorisation of the Cory Brando page ... is he not suitable for the category "Person" for some reason? Jago Constantine 11:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I reverted your "categorization" because you've also de-neutralized the article by calling him a douche and reporting possibly incorrect (and not so informative) history. True, you've also categorized him in Category:Person, but you've also added other things to the article, some of which not allowed. (Example: Praising/Criticizing (in an extreme tone) is not allowed. See the site-wide notice containing the top 3 rules.) «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 12:14, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you compare my edit with that prior and with your reversion, you'll find that the only change I made to the article was to add the category. In other words, it was like that when I got here :-) Jago Constantine 12:17, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, now that I look through the history it was that way. Sorry. When I review edits I mostly follow the link sent to me in the e-mail (Since I watch every page I edit at least once, and I edited a lot of pages), and there it shows me all changes in one page since my last visit. It showed me that paragraph as yours, too. I'll now go to fix it. Again, sorry. '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 12:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) March (TSL Signups) - Daniel Voyager Hi, SmileyBarry. Teens today are still having trouble signing up to Teen Second Life and no it's NOT FIXED. March 2009 Update Test Example: Go to the SL Join page, select where you live (E.g. United Kingdom or other! which is not in the U.S/Canada, type in a birth date (E.g. March 5th 1992+), Select ID method (E.g. Mobile Phone). Then it will show a message like "Sorry, Mobile Phone identification is only available in the United States and Canada. Please use PayPal instead." When you click on the PayPal choice it does nothing, no way of entering paypal details etc. The ONLY way today is to submit a support ticket to Linden Lab with ID or contact them in some other way. https://join.secondlife.com/?country=us I think Linden Lab should get this FIXED ASAP and should not having this pointless/broken system. It's much easier to create SL accounts, this should be reviewed too. I think if this gets fixed there be more people signing upto TSL and hopefully then it should be popular again. Otherwise, the grid merge idea might come into force in the coming months etc. I'm now on the MG so it does not effect me, but LL should look into fixing this issue in the correct way. It would be great if we could change the look and layout of the TeenSL wikia page because I think it needs to be updated with new cool stuff relating to TSL. What do you think? I can't wait to meet up again with you on the MG in the coming years and I hope things are okay with you etc. Daniel Voyager 12:18, 7th March 2009 (UTC) :When you choose to authenticate via Paypal, you do not enter your details, but instead go to the Paypal login page upon finalization of the account set up process. There, you log in. Afterwards, Paypal asks you to confirm the billing agreement (which does not take any money) between you and Linden Lab. After that, you're brought back to secondlife.com with a "Congratulations!" message. :The Second Life website does not ask you for Paypal details for safety reasons, and because any form of Paypal verification does not require a login via the vendor's site, but a simple cookie injection and redirection. (In other words, vendors' website give your browser a cookie file stating their concern and upon redirection to the login page, Paypal reads the cookie and continues the process.) Paypal verification was indeed fixed. «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 20:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) April hey Hey thanks np. I notice you edit my work a lot so thankyou. I just had to update that one as much as my Terror Voom one. Now its up to date. :) Unsorted Cryptosis - User page vandalisation Hello SmileyBarry, after not being on the Second Life wiki for almost a month, I have just discovered a vandalisation on my user page; "UR A LYING NOOB!!!!!!!!!!!1111". I have been unable to see who has did this on the page editing logs, and I was hoping you could find out who did this, as I'd like to set the records straight and discuss with the idiot who vandalised my page that I am not a "Lyer" OR a "Noob". Many thanks - Cryptosis. :That is a part of a quote you added. If you check the logs, you'd see an edit you just did added that. Unless someone else used your account, I believe the "idiot" is you. '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 22:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Well, although I am quite an idiot in realife, I still don't remember putting this, might of been someone using my account as you said, I'm not sure. I'll figure this one out, sorry for the inconvinience, many thanks - Cryptosis Removal of my equal information on Atop Hello Smiley. It has come to my attention that you have removed my "Hypocrecy" section on Atops page, please understand that it was not in any way an attack. In one of his paragraphs, he has added false information about or me. Either that, or it is purely negative. I think it is fair that I equal this information by adding the Pros' and Cons of him. This way, the argument, or rather the information on the page is unbiased. If I am not allowed to do this, then please could you ask the page author to remove the negative information of me? Many thanks - Cryptosis Cryptosis 14:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Cryptosis :If you actually read my edit summary, you'd see I did not revert your edits because of what you wrote but because you edited a user page. User pages are owned by the users they're assigned to, so for example, User:Cryptosis belongs to you, and may not be edited by others (except for when you need to make a technical edit to fix code syntax, formatting, etc.). «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk »''' 16:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I sincerely apologise to the owner of the user page, I did not intent this on purpose and I will pay carefull attention to what is a normal page, and what is a user page in the future. ::Many apologies again - Cryptosis. ::Cryptosis 18:03, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Cryptosis :::No worries, it's fine. After all, I need stuff to moderate, hehe. Here's a tip: look at the first, bold tab on the upper-left(ish) tab bar. If it says "user page", it's a user page. If it says "page" or "article", it's one of the "free pages", meaning one of the pages which are not owned by anyone except everyone. (Since Second Life Wikia uses a GFDL license, all text contributions (including user pages, but that's a little different) are automatically available to all to view, edit, copy, correct, extend, etc. (Images, sounds, videos and official documents under the "Second Life Wiki:" namespace (if the page has the prefix (and it is marked as exempt in the content area) - "Second Life Wiki" (example: "Second Life Wiki:Something")) are excluded. Some may be free while some may be copyrighted, licensed under a Creative Commons license, etc.) Help! on My contribution Page Hello! I noticed you deleted 2 of my picts that surely I wrongly placed somewhere. As I am new here even do not understand what kind of mistake I did to generate additional pages with single picts without meaning or relation to my contribution page. Do you have an explanation for ? I would prefer to avoid more mess next time I add something. Thanks in advance for cleaning up !! May 4th 2009 4:48 AM SLT Wander Trudeau 11:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Wander Trudeau Tags Writer I would say that I have a military group, founded in December 2007, the group name is 1331FreedomArmy follow the rules of SLSALT and STABLE .. the high command of the group is Tag Writer, RicardoTeles Negulesco, Philipetaurog Axel ... the officers who work with the group are P2nda skall Brendinha and Aichi. I would like to see my active group in the list of military groups. Tags writer 05:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll add them soon. Next time, post the request on the list's talk page. And don't vandalize pages like you did with Template:SLURL, please. '''« Smiley Barry user •''' talk '''» 10:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Military Page Edit Thanks for noticing. I've been gathering information on the SL militaries, and noticed that a few pages are out of date. I also noticed on your page a mention that military pages are frowned upon, I can only imagine that they get lots of silly graffiti. Hopefully, though, my name will become synonymous with accurate, useful information pertaining to SL militaries and their actions. :) --MSC-CoreAdmin 22:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) thank you! smiley! thank you for undoing the vandalism to my and lucas' entries! i hadn't realized they had been vandalized until recently and i was pretty shocked by it! (though i am pretty sure who did it) glad you are on the ball though :) --Nimil Blackflag 09:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Second Life Addiction SmileyBarry, Thank you for your help. I have begun posting here after the cows have already left the barn,so to speak. My son, who posts on SL under the moniker"ProteusHand" has a severe SL addiction. I am afraid for him. He joined SL by side stepping Linden Labs age verification system. He spends 8 or more hours a day on second like and it has lead to his leaving his home because we confronted him about his addiction. I am not against SL but I do believe it can be a safer place. If they just had time limits by user and IP addresses it would be very useful is helping people get a handle on their usage.( It might also reduce the need for additional server upgrades as well.) Here is a site that can help those like my son: http://www.olganon.org/ Here is my blog: http://www.secondlifeaddicts.blogspot.com/ I hope that you might help me craft an addiction abuse help page here. I am not very skilled with the use of this format . Thanks, Rob (ProteusPater) :Sorry, but I only help with maintenance tasks and subjects I can personally contribute to. However, you can make the page yourself and I will review it afterwards to fix formatting issues, grammar and spelling. You can use WoW Wiki's Addiction page as example for one on Second Life Wikia. (WoW Wiki documents World of Warcraft, just like Second Life Wikia documents the Second Life grid. Seeing as WoW Wiki has an addiction page, I think one will do here too.) Note that if you import text from another source it must be compatible with the CC-BY-SA (Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike) license. See Wikia:Licensing for details. In addition, I've read your son "side-stepped" Linden Lab's age verification system. If he's underage and on the adult grid, I highly recommend contacting Linden Lab to close his account. Not only is it illegal, which can get him banned from the metaverse, but people he is in contact with may be banned too for not reporting him. (Whether they know he's underage or not.) :Let me know if I can help in any other way, «''' Smiley Barry user '''• talk » 15:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My page. Hey Smiley, if I want something on my page edited, I would appreciate it if you didn't undo my changes. Vandalism/Griefer/Hate Crime Hey Smiley, some griefer is causing trouble. These are his accounts: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhillipLinden http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phreshnizz http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:NotoriousBIGGG http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProteusPater Please solve the problem ASAP and ban relevant IP Address. You can see the recent changes list for proof and their individual 'contributions' page, all made for the purpose to create unnecessary drama. I have done what I can to reverse any damages at first but I see that a ban is more in order. --Nexii Malthus 16:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) --Nexii Malthus 20:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC)